


The Taste of Summer

by ibreatheakaashi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Day At The Beach, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 15:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15318903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibreatheakaashi/pseuds/ibreatheakaashi
Summary: “Let’s go to the beach!”And this was how Kageyama was beaten into taking a beach trip with his best friend before summer ended. Somehow Hinata’s bright brown puppy eyes wooed him into doing his bidding, it was a cheap trick.---kageyama and hinata take a beach trip before the summer ends,why did Hinata suggest that they go in the first place?will their friendship come to a close or blossom into something else?only time and this trip will tell





	The Taste of Summer

**Author's Note:**

> KAGEHINA plus the beach equal some good shit
> 
> this was a result of my well being i apologize

 

“Let’s go to the beach!”

 

And this was how Kageyama was beaten into taking a beach trip with his best friend before summer ended. Somehow Hinata’s bright brown puppy eyes wooed him into doing his bidding, it was a cheap trick. They were driving along the coastal shores of Osaka beach, Kageyama hands firmly on the steering wheel as he cruised along the road. Hinata’s was ecstatic, his head bobbing out the window like an excited dog being taken out for a walk. Kageyama has been driving for 6 hours and he was starting to feel sleepy, but the bright sun in his face, blinding him.

But his excitement could almost match Hinata’s, it was his first time going to the beach, much less with someone else. There are fragmented memories of the blue ocean and the blistering groveled sand in his mind from when he was young but he couldn’t remember it.

“Look Kageyama, the ocean!” Hinata captures his attention from the road as he points to his right. And he saw it, it felt familiar. The ocean was shimmering from far away, he could see the tranquil waves riveting from far. The faint smell of salt tingled his nose, and he breathed it in. `

 He murmured, “It’s nice.” to himself before turning his eyes back to the road ahead of him.

  


 

To why exactly Hinata wanted to talk about this trip was a mystery to him, they were lounging around, playing volleyball when Hinata suggested the idea.

At first, Kageyama had said, “why now?” but Hinata only whined and pouted until he agreed and burst with thrilling happiness and zoomed home to start packing. When he had told his mom, she greeted him with as much excitement as his orange-haired companion which surprised him.

“Think of it as nice bonding time, you’re going to different universities right?” she had pointed out, and his heart stopped, and he felt it, the ache. He didn’t want to think about it, the idea of Hinata and him being apart.

He didn’t want summer to end if it ended, then their friendship would too.

  


 

 

“Bakayama! Keep your eyes on the road!” a loud voice entered his thoughts and snapped back.

“I am, shut up.” he snarled back and Hinata giggles.

A smirk of defiance on his face as he replies back,“You’re a horrible driver, are you sure you don’t want me to finish driving?” and cackles to himself as Kageyama reaches over to smack the backside of his head. He could feel the soft curls of tufts of hair, bristling along his fingers, he wanted to touch his hair more.

“Only if your feet can reach the pedals.” he retorts and turns right, while Hinata protests with fiery at his comment but shuts once Kageyama stops the engine.

He saw it, the view from where the ocean is crystal clear. He pulls into the hotel where they’d be staying for the night, the early sunrise glowing on the water.

“Come on, we have to check in.” he calls to Hinata as he grabs their small travel bags from the trunk of his Honda Civic. Hinata runs off leaving him to fend for himself and strains his shoulder at how heavy Hinata’s bag was. He throws it over his shoulder and joins his friend at the lobby. Hinata was leaning against the reception corner and waves to Kageyama.

“Hey Kageyama, apparently there’s a boardwalk along the shores wanna check it out tomorrow?” He smiles, handing him a pamphlet from the desk and he opens it. It lists intriguing attractions and he skims the text, landing on the boardwalk that Hinata talked about.

“Sounds good.” The girl at the front desk stuttered as he faces her and asks what rooms they have for the vacancy at the hotel.

“There's a only two one-bedrooms unfortunately.” She tells them and he tsks, this was going to be a problem.

“That’s no big deal, we’ll take one of those!” Hinata answers brightly from beside him.

He grumbles,“But I like having my space.” But Hinata pretends not to hear him and grabs his wallet from his pocket, pulling yen bills. She hands them the key and smiles at them.

“I hope you enjoy your stay!” And whisks away to help another customer.

She reminded Kageyama of someone.

They walk the stairs to the lodges set of doors, and Hinata unlocks the door, swinging it open. The interior was modern, styled with beige walls setting the room for a more lighter tone. In the middle of the room was the King sized bed tucked in and clean. The Flat screen tv sat on top of the old brown rustic banister across from it. The room was average, and it was fine, he’d only have to be in the same bed as Hinata for a night.

He never thought he would be saying for thinking those words in his life. It made feel riled up as he set the baggage on the floor by the bed.

His whole felt drowsy and all he wanted to do was collapse and fall asleep for eternity, the drive was long and sore on his muscles. But he also was also sweaty and in need of a shower. He slides the glass panel open after undressing, he steps into the steaming water. He stands there letting the hot water pool down on him. He can finally be steady. Hinata was in the room outside of him, it was real. He stood there until the mirrors grew foggy and his fingers were raw. Once he dries, he wraps the towel around his waist and steps out. The fading sunset was now gone and the darkness swallowed the room. There was a small night light that sparked a small illumination as he walked over to change into his drawstring pants and a sweatshirt.

That’s when he saw it, it was quiet, the only thing he could hear was the buzzing of the cicadas and occasional noises from outside. Hinata was splayed in the bed, rather inhumanely. Kageyama lifts the covers and tucks him underneath. He slides in, watching as Hinata stirs, rotating his body to face Kageyama. He watches as Hinata’s mouth is gaped slightly and soft snores trickle throughout the room. His chest rose and fall as the light catches on his skin, it looked soft. His hair was glowing, and suddenly Kageyama’s heart thumped.

 

_What’s going on?_

_Why is my chest beating so fast?_

  


 

The first thing he feels is warmth, he can feel the air conditioning through the vent and seeping into his bare arms as he wakes up. Kageyama rolls around, and sees Hinata still sleeping soundly. Except he’s bundled into a little ball and sticking like glue to his body. He sits up, his eyes clearing as he stretches like a tiger, his muscles loose.

 

“Wake up Hinata.” he says lightly to the sleeping boy. But Hinata only grumbles and rolls in the other direction. He sighs, he knew how heavy of a sleeper he was, and the only person besides Hinata who could sleep like a rock was Yamaguchi.

He nudges him, “Hinata, get up now.”

Nothing.

So he tries the only thing he can think of. He grabs the ice bucket sitting on the banister and goes to the bathroom to fill it with water.

And throws the water on Hinata, it worked as he suddenly sat up sputtering with horror and bewilderment. His hair is soaked and small drops rain from the roots at the top of his forehead.

“Good you're awake.” is all he says and leaves to brush his teeth. When he returns it seems that Hinata is changing, and he sees a glimpse of his defined back, the muscles visible.

“You know you didn’t have to do that!” Hinata whines, and he only rolls his eyes and packs his pants into his sleep bag.

“I had to.”

“No you didn’t!”

“I did, unfortunately, and I feel bad for the people who have to clean your mess.” Kageyama retorts shortly, and snickers.

 

 

Once they check out, Kageyama grabs the map in his car seat door and unravels it, surfing the air for where they were.

“The boardwalk festival is only an hour away and it’s right on the beach.” he reports to Hinata who’s now recovered from 10 minutes ago.

“Let’s go!” he shouts, and Kageyama flicks his finger at him, smiling at his enthusiasm.

The car ride there was the longest, he had to survive the loudness that grew gradually through the time. Then he turned the radio and they argued over which station was better.

“Keep the pop music!” Hinata argues, swatting his hand when he goes to change it after a minute of hearing the high-pitch sounds of the music artist.

“This music is absolutely disgusting, I’m changing it something better.” and dials it to the classic music, the melody soothing him.

“This is boring! I want excitement!” and without his permission, he changes it back. Kageyama reaches over and slaps his hand, changing it back as the car steers and they argue over it.

Finally, he gives up because he needs to focus on the road in order to successfully not crash.  He sees Hinata tapping his fingers on the dashboard to the beat, humming aimlessly. His voice a low alto, as he watches him from the corner of his eye. As they near the beach, he could see more people and their was more traffic as they leered closer. They pay a small fee for entering the parking lot and he drives trying to find an empty one. They get out, loading their gear. He wore black swimming trunk, with blue striped down the side. Hinata’s shorts, hiked up above his knee slightly, and Kageyama is able to see the thigh strip and he looks away. His trunks were orange, identical to his hair color, he remembers him buying them when he they went to the mall together not too long ago.

Hinata sprints off, but immediately jumps up, doing foot fires as if he’s juggling something.

“The sand is hot!” he hollers, grabbing his feet rapidly. Kageyama is amused as he realizes that the sand is hot tickling the surface of his feet.

But Hinata also isn’t wearing shoes.

Dumbass.

They camp out their umbrella, and he lays out the towels, shielding them from the sun. it feels like the ocean was roaring, he felt the coolness even though the day with humid. It felt nice, and he takes out the sunscreen. He rubs it on his arms and legs, after he rubs it on his face and chest, he notices that Hinata is struggling with his back.

“Do you need some help?” he asks the struggling human. His eyes light up at the offer and he flips around, throwing the creme in his hand. He massages the substance on his back lightly rubbing it around.

 _Hinata has freckles._ He thought and sure enough, if you squint, his back was littered with small brown dots. He accidently poked the soft complexion hard, causing for Hinata to yelp.

He hands him the sunscreen back, “Done.”

Hinata races once again heading into the water, and Kageyama scrambles to follow. The cold water hits his toes and he backs away.

A smirk on the boy’s face as he turns back to wonder why Kageyama wasn’t behind him.

“Are you scared of the water Scaredyama?” Hinata taunts and he bristles, taking a step into the water. He freezes but with the stupid grin on the idiots face, he walks further, he can feel the briny sand in between his feet as he steps closer.

The water hits knee-deep as Hinata comes sauntering over to him.

“Took you long enough.” he says and splashes water in his face.

Water dripping in his hair, he glares at him, “what was that for?” he scowls.

“Payback.” and grabs his hand, leading him deeper.

His eyes widen as a large wave washes over them, as he attempts to back away, it was big. It rains on him, as he waves his hand around trying to free himself from the water in his eyes, it burns. Kageyama didn’t like the water, he couldn’t find the surface and felt himself drowning. He flails to catch his breath.

Until a hand grabs him and pulls him out. He swishes around, gulping large breathes as his heart is beating fast. He sees warm brown eyes staring directly at him.

“Are you ok?” it asks, and Hinata pats his back.

“I’m fine.” he mutters, embarrassment by the color red on his face as he looks down. Their one land, and luckily it doesn’t seem like anyone noticed.

A relief.

“You can’t swim?”

The truth.

“No I can’t.” he swallows. Laughter fills his ears as he looks up quizzically to see Hinata bursting out with high giggles, and rolls around like a 5-year old.

“Stop laughing.” he grinds his teeth, as he continues to crackle in hysterics.

“So that’s why you didn’t want to go in the water.” Hinata ponders, sitting up.

“Shut it Dumbass.”

And he feels warm, despite just being in the water.

 

 

They resort to something safer, Hinata suggesting that they have a sand building castle contest.

“Who ever wins treats the other to ice-cream!”

_Sounds like a deal._

“You can use the materials on the beach.” Hinata says before as it seems to be a habit of running off with his bucket. Kageyama crouches far off the water, digging to the sand to discover a few shells nearby, he scours around. He settles on seashells and marbles that he found, returning to the camp. Hinata is already there, and tosses him the shovel.

“The sand will better if we’re near the water.” and they sit down on the drying sand. He starts by packing sand into bucket with his shovel until it reaches the top. It’s stuffed and he sets it down, flipping it over. As he said the sand sticks resulting in a mini castle.

 

He finishes before Hinata, and tries to peek over his shoulder to see what he did. But he only discreetly covers over his piece and narrows his eyes.

“No peeking.” he shrills and he sits back and waits. The hot baking sun soaking his back and he wiggles around to find a un-bumpy spot.

Minutes later Hinata stands up, brushing the excess sand on his shorts. He reveals the tall almost crumbling stack of sand, piling on top of each other, assorted with several sea shells and trash left on the beach.

“Looks like a trash can.” he snorts.

“Well lets see yours king!” and he ignores him and steps away to show his masterpiece. The castle was higher than Hinata’s and designed with a ‘mini chain bridge’ a flag that he got rests at the top.

“Stupid Kageyama.” Hinata pouts, defeated.

But before he could celebrate his win, a small wave washes away the hard worked masterpiece, soaking it down.  

“NOOO!” he shrieks running up to his fallen kingdom. The pieces have fallen and Hinata is howling at him.

“I smell Karma, I’d like one chocolate ice cream.” he sings out and Kageyama whips around.

“You knew this was going to happen? Is that why you wanted to be around the water?” and he only gets a horrid screech which he assume is a laugh.

“Maybe, maybe.” Hinata shrugs, and speeds off, and Kageyama runs after him.

Why is the little sneaky bastard so fast?

  
  


 

As expected, Kageyama finds an ice-cream stand for Hinata in regards of the deal that he was forged into. After packing up, the sun had started to fade away, colors of the night peeking from the horizon.

The boardwalk was less crowded as they walk around. Hinata begs him to play a game while they wait for their ice-cream to be churned.

The game was stupid, a ring toss. So he steps up, calculating the exact distance the ring needed to be thrown and with a flick of a wrist, all three rings go in, one after another.

To redeem himself, Hinata is star-struck at his win. And chooses a stuffed animal, pointing a plush black crow with dark beaded eyes.

 

“This is ugly.” he says deadpanned.

 

They get it anyway.

 

Hinata gets his chocolate ice-cream and Kageyama decided on simple vanilla as they decide to walk back to the beach, the place practically empty. The wind was blowing, the night cooler since it was later in the day. The air was running through his hair, as he sweeped it brush it from his face. It quiet as they silently licked their melting ice-cream. It creamy and rich, as he downs it. He watches as Hinata eats his ice-cream chirping happily, and his heart beats.

God, why does it do that whenever he’s around him, it won’t stop.

 

Soon, Hinata stops walking to the edge of the sand, his feet wet. The sunset contrasted against his silhouette. Getting darker and darker, he stands there leaving Kageyama stupefied. What was he doing? The dying sun tanning his skin, it was glowing and  all he thought was….

Beautiful.

Hinata slowly turns around, “I wanted to thank you for coming here.” he says quietly, who knew he was able to make such a quiet sound.

His smile, it was sad.

“It was nothing.” he says in the air, getting carried by the wind.

“I know that this was sudden, and tiring. But I’m glad you came.”

“I am too…” his voice is strangely calm. Hinata’s looked as if it was on fire, the rare kind that made him want to touch it. His body was tingling, and he shrugged it off.

“I wanted to spend as much time as possible with you.” he tries to speak but Hinata interrupts him.

“You’re leaving soon right?” his heart drops, how did he know about it?

He got admitted to Keio University, known for their volleyball, the dream school that he worked hard for and he hadn’t told Hinata yet, he didn’t want to.

He buried it behind, he was to wait a month only for him to find out.

“Yes I am.”

Kageyama can see him fully, there are tears,“I’m happy for you, you worked so hard.”

Words form in his mouth but he keeps it shut. He couldn’t talk.

“I wanted to stay with you forever, but that’s arrogant. You will go and be famous and I’ll stay here, alone.”

“Kageyama don’t leave me!” he shouts, Hinata’s in tears they run down his face as he goes to wipe them.

“I love you-” he whimpers.

Kageyama’s feet move on their own, until he’s in front of him. His eyes spill pools of tear, his eyes, their dull. His face blotchy and red, as he reaches to grab his hand.

His eyes are ethereal, the sun is gone. They brighten as he pinches his cheeks warmly.

“I know that you- prob-” Hinata’s voice cracks in the middle of his sentence. But he never finishes what he has to say.

“I won’t leave you.” he says firmly, taking the side of his face into his hands.

 

Kageyama kisses him, but lands on his lower lip when Hinata’s head moves. It was awkward, but then Hinata giggles lowly and turns into him completely.

 

Kageyama feels Hinata’s lips as they move along his. They were chapped, and couldn’t be softer than he imagined. His arms wrap around the waist, and he intwines his hair which is also softer than cotton.

No spoken words only the touches and murmurs of silent promises were made and the shadow of the night bestowed upon them.

 

 

 

He tastes like chocolate and summer.

 

 

 

Can you, can you taste the summer?  
I do, I find it in your mouth  
Now if I have a weakness it's for sweetness  
And it's floating on your breath, the sweetest melody

 

~Taste of Summer, Duran Duran~

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> LAAAA LAAA the endddd
> 
> did you like? i hope so it was an impulsive move on be behalf.
> 
> this might a standalone series... 
> 
> i plan on doing a iwaoi lifeguard au. Iwa+jealous Oikawa+a super sexy Iwa in the sun= the real deal
> 
> tell me what you think!


End file.
